¿Eres Feliz?
by Patty Hatake
Summary: - Sensei, ¿Eres feliz? – pregunto tratando de disimular las crecientes ganas de llorar que de su pecho surgía.      - Bueno Sakura, mi vida no ha sido un jardín de rosas, quizás solo del tallo de ellas.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Todo pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Eres feliz?<strong>

* * *

><p>En una tarde como cualquier otra, un chica de cabello rosa dudaba si acercarse o no a su ex sensei. Si en si también era duda, una duda que la carcomía. Una pregunta que había surgido en una tonta conversación.<p>

Decidió hacerlo, le preguntaría. Camino muy decidida hacia el, con paso firme y convicción. El no se inmutaba leía tranquilamente su amado libro.

- Buenas tardes, Kakashi-sensei – le saludo con una sonrisa.

- mmm…buenas tardes Sakura – le dijo sin prestarle mucha atención.

Si seria más difícil de lo esperado…No en realidad cualquier conversación con él podría llegar a ser algo difícil.

- Puedo hablar con usted…- pidió la ojiverde.

- Si, claro…

Solo le preguntaba las típicas cosas que se le preguntan a cualquier persona: "¿Cómo esta?, ¿Todo bien?, ¿Alguna novedad?" y el simplemente respondía con un: "Bien, si, no". Así paso un buen rato, él leyendo y ella buscando una manera de preguntar.

- Kakashi-sensei, ¿usted ama a alguien? – le pregunto con la cabeza baja. Si ese era su pregunta y la soltó tan de repente que el peligris se sorprendió tanto que se noto su expresión; algo tan difícil en él.

- Sakura…hay personas que no nacimos para amar…- respondió el Ninja que copia luego de cerrar su libro. La pelirrosa no se esperaba esa respuesta, no muy por el contrario. La chica alzo la cabeza con la intención de mirar a Kakashi y así lo hizo – como hay personas que si lo hicieron. Pero yo no pertenezco a ese grupo. Yo no nací para amar.

La chica medito mucho esas palabras. Los días transcurrieron con normalidad, pero no en la cabeza de una ojiverde. ¿Quién no puede amar? se preguntaba. Y en uno de esos tantos días en que la pregunta rondaba su mente volvió a ir al encuentro con su ex sensei. Pero esta vez ya no quería esa tonta respuesta, no, esta vez quería una respuesta clara que la convenciese de que no había oportunidad de entrar en el corazón del shinobi.

Como la vez anterior llego y lo saludo. No podía creerlo otra vez había caído en lo mismo "Hola, bien, no, si". Pero no esta vez lo haría bien.

- Sensei, me explicaría a que se refería - pregunto la pelirrosa.

- mmm…a que todo estaba bien – contesto sin entender a lo que se refería, o mas bien dándosela del desentendido.

- No me refería a eso ¬.¬… Me refería a lo que me dijo. Que usted no podía amar.

- No hay nada que explicar simplemente es eso… Pero yo no dije que no pudiera. Sino más bien que no nací para hacerlo – respondió el peliplateado dejando a una ojiverde muy confundida.

- No lo entiendo…- dijo una desilusionada Sakura con intención de marcharse y dejar ese tema por la paz. Si, seria lo mejor para ambos.

Cuando la pelirosa se disponía a irse Kakashi hablo:

- Algunas veces hay excepciones…Pero eso no significa que todo sea perfecto. Algunas veces puedes amar y no ser correspondido. A veces puede que te amen y no le correspondas.

Empezaba a comprender el punto al cual se refería su ex sensei. A ella le dolía mucho ver que el peliplateado no había sido del todo feliz. Más cuando de por medio entraban sus sentimientos hacia él.

Ambos permanecían sentados, algunas miradas se cruzaban y otras, por pena a haber aflorado ese sentimiento en ella y seguro mucho mas grande en él, Sakura reuia las miradas.

- Yo lo siento…no era mi intención…no quería…- trataba de excusarse.

- No te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrado…- le dijo con su típico ojo arqueado.

¿Cómo que acostumbrado? ¿acaso alguien se podía acostumbrar al dolor? no, no eso era imposible. La ojiverde ya no lo soportaba más iba a colapsar.

- Sensei, ¿Eres feliz? – pregunto tratando de disimular las crecientes ganas de llorar que de su pecho surgía.

- Bueno Sakura, mi vida no ha sido un jardín de rosas, quizás solo del tallo de ellas. Pero hay ciertos momentos en que si lo he sido. Cuando conocí a mi sensei, a Obito a Rin. Esos fueron momentos felices…

La pelirrosa lo interrumpió:

- Claro, Rin…según me dijeron ella lo quería mucho…Creo que ya me tengo que ir, lo siento.

La ojiverde ya se estaba levantando cuando algo la halo, impidiendo su escape. De un momento a otro se encontraba muy cerca del Ninja que copia, su cercanía era mucha. Nunca había estado tan cerca de él.

- Pero cuando hay alguien que te puede hacer realmente feliz, muchas cosas te impiden que estés con ella…y muchas veces terminas sin importarte que piensen de ti – término de explicarse el shinobi. Aprovechando la cercanía, bajo su mascara y beso a la ojiverde.

¿Qué acaso Hatake Kakashi la estaba besando?. No hizo falta que ella aclarase su duda pues de eso se encargo su Inner: _"Si, si, si…Idiota correspóndele antes que piense que no te gusta…¡Es todo lo contrario!"_

Por primera vez no le echo la partida para atrás a su Inner, le hizo todo el caso posible.

Mientras ambos trataban de mostrarse en ese contacto todo el amor hacia el otro que tenían reprimido por la sociedad, el aire se les terminaba. Sí, ese preciado oxigeno que nos mantiene con vida se les acababa. Aunque hubiesen deseado que en ese momento no les fuese necesario a ninguno de los dos.

- Sakura lo siento…pero la verdad es que te amo desde hace algún tiempo… Pero entenderé cualquier reacción de tu parte – dijo en un tono un poco triste el peliplateado.

La reacción cual iba a ser:

1º Estaba impactado con la hermosura de su ex sensei, era guapo x 1000.

2º Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla al enterarse que su ex sensei la amaba y ella por muy tarada nunca se había animado a confesarle su sentimientos. No espero nada más y lo volvió a besar para luego decirle:

- Yo también te amo, Kakashi – para después de una sonrisa sincera por parte de él volverse a besar.

- ¿Eres feliz? – volvió a preguntar la pelirosa.

- Si, por primera vez en mucho tiempo…soy feliz.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! ¿Cómo están todos? <strong>

**¡Mi primer one-shot! si, no lo puedo creer por fin lo termine!.**

**Bueno como la mayoría de veces acostumbro a contar como nació la idea de la historia aquí va: En una noche sin estrella, cuando el rumor del viento…jajaja no enserio, pues mi linda hermanita ( sip, acostumbro a hablar mucho de ella u.u. Pero es que cuando me hecha broma [como se dice aquí en Venezuela, ósea me fastidia] me ayuda a inspirarme y ¡zaz! nace la idea) me dijo: "Kakashi siempre a tenido esa cara de tristeza, como que nunca a sido feliz" y como reaccione yo…pues doble mi cabeza hacia un lado como cuando los perritos no entienden y bueno mi mente trabajo.**

**La historia llevaba algún tiempito en la PC y pues decidí terminarlo y publicarlo.**

**Otra razón es las ganas de KakaSaku, no creen? hacen falta mas fics de esta linda pareja y ¡aquí esta mi aporte!.**

**Exprésense y díganme que tal quedo…es un derecho y aparte ellos también alimentan mi imaginación. Acuérdense que no hay mejor manera de alegrar a un autor que decirle que les pareció. Yo acepto cualquier tipo de crítica, dudas o sugerencias **

**Una última duda que ojala me respondan:**

**1) Conocen alguna pagina donde haya un club, o donde publicar KakaSaku.**

**2) ¿Les gustaría otro one-shot de mi autoria?**

**Espero y me respondan.**

**Un besito (muak)**

**Att: Patty Hatake…:D**


End file.
